Chaotic: The Universal war
by dan96kid
Summary: Chaotic, its a very popular game. But now its a fight for survival as Perim is drawn into a war that could destroy everything
1. 0: A universe devided

Chaotic: The Universal War

Chapter 0: Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: Chaotic is property of 4Kids Entertainment**

Wildhammer, a once-peaceful universe is now devided by war as 3 factions battle it out for control. The war has been raging for almost 2 years and shows no signs of ending any time soon. The war has already claimed billions of lives as planet after planet is destroyed. The factions are the Galactic Federation, the Zords, and the Radika. The Galactic Federation is the faction that calls Wildhammer home. They are currently the ones that are on defence. The Zords have took refuge in Wildhammer after their home universe was destroyed by the Radika. They are partially on offence due to corruption, but are primarly on defence. The Radika were once a peaceful faction until their leaders became corrupt. A civil war has destroyed their home universe and has also devided them. The sub-faction, the Radika Resistance, is trying to return the Radika back to its peaceful ways because they believe that this war is unneccesary because of what happened in the past. The Radika is on the offence while the resistance is trying to turn the Radika against itself.

3 factions, one goal, survival

End of chapter and as always, please review (BTW, this was originaly Chaotic: Clash of the worlds. I changed the title and the summary, as well as the chapters)


	2. 1: The blockade

Chaotic: The Universal War

Chapter 1: The Blockade

**DISCLAIMER: Chaotic is property of 4Kids Entertainment**

Perim, an earth like planet located 5 lightyears from the Azeroth system. Perim is often referred as the las vagas of the twisting nether due to the large amounts of casinos and hotels on the surface. Eversince the Galactic Federation colonized the planet, the 5 tribes that call it home have stopped their war because of the Radika menace. The planet is has only 1 continent, so the continent is devided into 5 regions. The regions are the overworld, the underworld, Mt Piller, the mipedian desert, and the yet-to-be-named marillian area. The overworld occupies the south-eastern portion of the continent, Kiro City as its capital. In the south-west region is the volcanicly active underworld, considered to be one of the most hazerdious region in Perim. Mt piller is the north-western region, its mountanious terrain makes trasportation infrastructure hard to build. The north-eastern region is the mipedian desert, the dryest region in Perim. The marillian area is located behind the infamous doors of the deepmines, located under-neeth the area that seperates Mt piller and the mipedian desert.

Perim right now though, is sorrounded by a Galactic Federation blockade due to the Radika launching a full scale assult on the galaxy. A Radika strike force was trying to get through the blockade. A star wars-like scene is going on high above Perim, Galactic Federation ships and Radika ships were battling it out. In Kiro City, they were fending off Radika troops that had slipped through the blockade. Maxxor was trying to keep his city safe, by using his abilties against the Radika. The battle has been raging for almost a day, and there were no signs of it ending any time soon. Kiru City was not the only location under assult, the Marillians were trying to repair the doors of the deepmines after they were blown off of their hinges by a dark energon/arcane bomb. Underworld City was also attacked, and is the most severly damaged location. During the attack, Takinom was caught in the cross-fire, as a result, she ended up in the ER due to severe injuries, such as a shattered shoulder. Other creatures weren't so lucky. One poor underworlder was killed by a Radika Elite, while another one was shot to death by a Radika gattling gun. All across the galaxy, Radika forces are trying to gain control of it. Chaor also had his hands full. The Radika had blown apart a portion of his palace by using an anti-matter arcane bomb. The creatures remember the day the Galactic Federation came, and a miracle, the day Tangeth was revived.

End of chapter and as always, please review


	3. 2: Discovery

Chaotic: The Universal War

Chapter 2: Discovery

**DISCLAIMER: Chaotic is property of 4Kids Entertainment**

It has been almost a month since Tangeth Toborn went back to the Spiritlands, and tensions between 4 of the tribes are starting to build, notebly between the Overworlders and the Underworlders. The Marrilians are having their own problems, mainly civil war. Unknown to the creatures, they are about to see a new tribe, the Galactic Federation. High above Perim, Galactic Federation forces are clearing out a small Zord strike force, it was almost a year before the start of the Universal War, and some of the Zord leaders have became corrupt. The Zord strike force belonged to one of the corrupted leaders, Zenor. During the fight, alot of debris from the Zord ships fell towards Perim, but most of the debris landed harmlessly into the ocean, or burned up on entry. Some of the debris did hit the continent itself.

Maxxor, a green skinned humanoid, was looking out and over Kiru City. It was almost an hour after dusk, the sky filled with stars. Something caught his eye, it was several explosions in the sky, as if a battle was taking place. What looked like meteors flew away from the explosions, one of them abruptly changed course, it was now headed straight for Kiru City. Maxxor told the guards to get evryone out of the city. After he told the guards, he looked back at the object, it was getting bigger every second, a low, rumbling sound was now audiable. Another one appeared, this time headed for mipedian terratory. The object streacked across the sky before slamming into the desert, a large explosion visable for miles. By now, the ground was starting to rumble as the object bound for Kiru City was now close to impact. Maxxor ducked down just as the flaming object flew over head, hitting the top of the palace. The object smashed it's way through the perimeter wall, before coming to a stop. Maxxor looked at the object, it was massive, almost 4 times the size of Chaor's palace. Maxxor, along with a few gaurds went to investigate. As they approached the object, it was clear that it was damaged. They were looking at a portion of the thing, the other portian has crashed into the ocean. He was now standing within touching distance of the object. Maxxor was now looking closely, it was somekind of ship. Maxxor found a way inside, as he looked around the interior, dead bodies littered the floor. Maxxor looked at one of the bodies, it was humanoid, and alien-like. It was a creature that he had never seen before. The sound of crashing metal was heard, Maxxor realized that the ship was starting to collapse. He quickly got out, the room he was in caved in. Maxxor stood there, looking at what was left of the ship. Above, the explosions continued.

A heavily damaged Zord command ship was flying just above the mipedian desert, looking for survivors. The ship had lost alot of it's terrets, and an engine. At the same time, several Mipedians were investigating the wreckage. Among the Mipedians investigating the wreck was Prince Mudeenu. The command ship came in for a landing, armed soilders with TX-7s, AZ-20s, AMGs, and alot of other weapons rushed out of the ship and aimed their weapons at the Mipedians. One of the soilders yelled "Step away from the ship, lizard creatures!". Another one fired a warning shot. The Mipedians are now face-to-face with beings that have superior technology and weapons. Another warning shot was fired, this time it almost hit a Mipedian. As the scene continued, a chaotic player was watching it from a distance, Peyton. Peyton was trying to get some new scans when he stumbled upon this scene, Mipedians v.s. aliens. "Alright, this is your last warning, we are authorized to use lethal force if we have to." yelled a soilder before firing the last warning shot, it hit the ground almost an inch from Mudeenu's feet. After that, most of the Mipedians went invisable and made a run for it, while a few others stayed behind. Mudeenu was among the Mipedians that stayed. "Thats it, you asked for it!" yelled the soilder, before loading his TX-7 gatling gun. The remaining Mipedians quickly darted out of there, leaving Mudeenu behind. A few moments later, Mudeenu went invisable, and left the scene. "Works every time." said the soilder, before saying "It scares the hell out of them.".

It was the next morning, and Chaotic was abuzz about what happened last night, such as a group of Mipedians almost getting BBQ'd. At one of the tables, four players were chatting about the mysterious explosions in the sky and strange objects crash landing all across Perim. The players are Tom, Sarah, Khaz, and Peyton. "I swear, they threatened to kill them!" said Peyton. Tom was wondering about what that thing just outside Kiru City was. Above Perim, a Galactic Federation ship has just came out of hyperwarp, and it was coming in for a landing. The Galactic Federation has been considering colonizing Perim for almost a year, but due to growing tensions with the Zords, they had to focus their resources on trying to maintain peace. The ship is a Dream-Class Battle Carrier, a type of 'aircraft carrier'. As the ship entered the atmosphere, it started to scan the surface for a place to land. A large area of land between the overworld and the mipedian desert was picked. The ship is now directly above the spot, it's landing gear was deploying.

End of chapter and as always, please review


End file.
